The Rose
by Trins
Summary: SSHG Fic Written around the lyrics of The Rose.


_Authors notes: I do not own any of the charactors of Harry Potter, Or the song The Rose.Please Read and reveiw._

_All writting in Italic is the song lyrics, and all writting within the ' ' marks are memories._

_THE ROSE_

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

'She looked across the room, and looked straight into a pool of black, his eyes, and for the first time they did not make her afraid, they made her hope.

And then she realised, maybe it was the butterflies in her belly, the way her breathe caught from the intensity of one look, or the fact that she had noticed the single tear that fell down his face, she realised he was human and like her needed to believe they were there for a reason, and it wasn't someone's idea of a joke to have them lose the people they love and then to lose themselves as well.'

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger,_

_An endless aching need._

'He needed her, and he needed her now. He moved quickly before she had a chance to leave the room , turned her around and pulled her body flat against his, taking possession of her mouth in the first breath taking, time stopping heart aching kiss either of them had ever been apart of til now.'

_I say love, it is a flower,_

_And you its only seed._

'It was the only romantic thing he had ever done in his life, the rose petals fell from his now open hands, landing on the bed and around the room, the candle were lit with a wave of his wand, and the woman who haunted his dreams in the nicest way possible walked through the door, her hands flying to her mouth, a single gasp escaping.

He walked to her silently, looking into her endless brown eyes, he dipped his head and placed a tender kiss against her lips, his hands wondering over the unclothed skin he found, creating a sensation they would never forget.'

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance._

'Yelling, a whole room between there bodies, anger, defeat, sadness and remorse,

a silent wish things could be different, the knowledge they had that they were to afraid to try.

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance._

'The dreams of things being different, the hope that one day time would do what it was created for, to heal, to forgive and to start hoping all over again. '

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give,_

'They couldn't see each other, the ground littered with bodies, no thoughts but one went through their heads, the thought of getting to each other, they would burry their friends and family, they would miss them, but they would keep going, they would struggle forward, as long as they had each other.

They were frantic now, turning over bodies, just to make sure, silent tears for those they recognised, and the realisation that they couldn't live without each other no matter what arguments they had had in the past, they needed each other.

Yelling out his name, she kept searching, and then a voice sounding familiar yelling her name back to her, her heart daring to hope, her eyes searching, her voice still calling, and there on the dust hill, the sun rising behind him, was the man she loved, and would always love.'

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_That never learns to live._

'Time'

'Forgiveness'

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been to long,_

The fire is still burning, but the coldness has now settled, and a smile creeps up on your face, because you know, time and forgiveness have passed and hope is all that is left to go.

'Hope'

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong,_

'How could they think they deserved happiness, love and acceptance, when everyone they had ever thought deserving of any one of these precious gifts had died.

No neither thought they were worth one iota of what there fallen friends were worth, they didn't deserve to be happy.

For the first time in there lives they had an answer to all those thoughts that ran through there heads constantly.

They would be happy for the people who could not be, they would live for those that had fallen they would believe for the first time that it would work.

All these thoughts came to a stop when he spotted her, his breath caught, and he reminded himself to breath. She was nearly there now, and after an hour of words, feeling and thoughts, she would always be there, he just wished like her that they could have had their friends and family there too.'

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose._

Hermione was sitting silently at a grave, shoulders shaking from silent sobs, glistening tears rolling down her face and only one thought passed through her head , her heart and her lips…."I will remember, My Love."

**Severus Snape**

**Hermione's Rose**

**Died 2010**

**Loving Husband**

**Unseen Hero**

**Will Be Missed Sometimes, Thought Of Often And Loved Forever.**


End file.
